Reliability and working lifetime are important considerations in commercializing fuel cell (FC) technologies for automotive applications. As important as catalyst durability is the catalyst activity in leading to successful commercialization of fuel cell vehicles. Development of a highly active and durable catalyst for PEMFC applications remains a key challenge.